


Good Girl

by dreaminrubies



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Puppy Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will adds Abigail to his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Will walks into the kitchen and finds the plate of food scattered on the floor with the dogs happily eating the contents. Abigail sits stubbornly in her chair with her arms crossed.  
  
“Abigail,” he scolds and snaps his fingers, catching the dogs’ attention. Abigail’s blue eyes flash briefly up for a moment before she sets her face back into its stubborn glare.  
  
“Out,” he instructs the animals, opening the back door for them. “Abigail is apparently going to be a naughty girl this morning so I have to deal with her,” he explains. Abigail shivers in her chair. Will shuts the door then turns his attention back to the girl.  
  
“Abigail, come,” he states and she is stubborn and slow about it, but eventually she drags herself over to him and kneels in front of his feet.  
  
“I want an explanation,” he says and she huffs softly so Will grabs her chin firmly, forcing their eyes to meet. It’s uncomfortable for both at first, but he must play his part or it won’t work.  
  
“I wasn’t hungry.” It comes out as a whine.  
  
“So you knock your plate onto the floor like a bratty child?” he asks before clicking his tongue in disapproval. Abigail squirms and her cheeks flush.  
  
“Sorry.” But it doesn’t sound as if she’s sorry at all. Will let’s go of her cheek and shakes his head.  
  
“Go clean up your mess,” he says firmly.  
  
Abigail pushes to her feet and keeps that bratty look on her face the entire time, making loud sighs and grunts while she cleans up the plate and discarded food. The food goes into the trash and she slams the plate into the sink. It all happens rather fast and she manages to let out a squeal before she finds herself face down over Will’s lap. He slaps her bottom firmly over her pajama pants and her toes curl from the second smack.  
  
“I will not tolerate such behavior, Abigail,” he scolds, punctuating each word with a stinging swat.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the girl whimpers as her nails scratch at the wooden floor.  
  
He finishes up the spanking with five particularly hard swats then rights her to her feet. There are a few tears on her cheeks, but he can still see the stubbornness and wickedness in her baby blue eyes. He wonders if she got enough sleep last night.  
  
“Corner,” he instructs and the slender girl retreats into the corner, sinking to her knees and presses her forehead against the wall. He knows she doesn’t like to be in her head (something he understands all too well), but there are times when she needs to think. This is one of those times. Will monitors the clock before releasing her after ten minutes.  
  
He sits back in the chair and she crawls over to him before resting her chin against his knee and looks up at him with her best remorseful look.  
  
“Are you ready to be my good girl, Abigail?” he asks gently while he pets her head.  
  
“Yes,” she whispers and wraps her arms around his leg, hugging tightly.  
  
“Very good,” he praises then pulls her into his lap and gives her a chaste kiss. He gives her the list of chores she needs to complete today and she does them without a fight or a complaint. She’s going to bed after dinner tonight, he decides, she clearly needs the sleep.

Will prepares dinner later while the dogs jump happily on Abigail. She giggles and is sure to give each one affection.  
  
“Are you eating at the table tonight?” Will asks and she shakes her head, looking up at him hopefully. “Alright, you were a good girl for the rest of the day,” he says and reaches into the cabinet above his head. He pulls down her special purple dog bowl that has Abigail sprawled across it in glitter. She made it herself.  
  
He fills up the dogs’ bowls before spooning some beef stew into Abigail’s bowl. He places it by his chair after he sits down to eat his own dinner. Abigail crawls over and eats everything happily and as neatly as she can.  
  
“Good girl,” he praises and reaches down to pet her head.  
  
It’s a warm night out so after dinner, all the animals gather onto the porch in order to get a bath with the hose. Abigail patiently waits her turn and squirms on her knees with anticipation. Once the dogs are attended to and properly dried, Will sends them inside. Abigail scrambles over to him happily on all fours. He pulls her to her feet then tenderly undresses her. Goosebumps pop up on her skin when the night air hits it.  
  
“All fours, Abigail,” he reminds her, gently tapping her bare bottom.  
  
She obeys and Will begins to wash her off. She smiles and when he presses the soapy cloth between her thighs, she barks happily. Will chuckles and tangles his fingers in her wet, dark hair while he applies more pressure between her legs. One finger circles her clit and her toes curl under while she waits patiently for his command.  
  
“Come.”  
  
Abigail trembles happily. Will makes sure she is dried off and hair braided before he sends her to bed. She gives him the biggest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen (and he’s seen a lot). Will gives her a nod. He always sleeps better anyways when she’s in his bed. If Abigail had a tail, it would most certainly be wagging. She kisses his cheek then runs up the stairs to curl up in his bed.  
  
She sleeps on his chest, fingers wrapped around his cotton shirt with his fingers tangled in her hair.  
  
“Such a good girl, Abigail,” he whispers before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt: Given how well Will looks after his real dogs, I think he'd be a really good Master in a Master/Pet dynamic, really caring and kind, yet still firm.


End file.
